Rumors
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Temari hears of some unsettling rumors about Shikamaru and Shiho, takes place after Jiraiya's death


"Mendokuse, this code makes no sense." Shikamaru Nara said as he sat next to Shiho, who was also working on the code Jiraiya left them. Shiho moved her hand to grab a pen when her hand touched Shikamaru's, who too was reaching for the pen. He looked up and gave the pen to Shiho, then went back to his work, aka almost falling asleep. Shiho blushed and kept working on the code.

The clock read 6:30 pm. Shikamaru yawned as he stretched. He looked at the clock and got up, gathering all the papers.

"Looks like we'll still be working on this tomorrow." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Oh y-yes." Shiho said blushing.

'Geez, she's just like Hinata-' Shikamaru's thoughts were stopped by a pair of lips on his cheek. He looked over to see Shiho kissing him on the cheek. She backed up and blushed.

"Ahh I-I'm sorry! I'll see y-you tomorrow!" Shiho said and ran down the hall. Shikamaru stood stunned and used his sleeve the wipe off his cheek.

"Temari won't be happy, might as well not tell her, it's too troublesome." He yawned and walked off to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The door bell ringer as Shikamaru opened the door to the shop.

"Hey Ino, you wanted to see me?" Shikamaru asked as he walked over to the counter where zoo was standing.

"Oh Hey Shika, thanks for coming. I need you to find out how long it would take for this rare flower to get here from the cloud village and how much it would cost for different types of transportation." Ino said looking at a sheet.

"Troublesome, where's the information." He asked her. She handed him the sheet.

"Thanks!"

"This is a drag."

"By the way Shikamaru how did deciphering the code go?" Ino asked him.

"Still nothing, and Shiho also-" Shikamaru stopped in his tracks.

'Why does Ino always have a way of making people spill the beans?' Shikamaru internally sighed.

"Shiho what?" Ino said slowly

"Mendokuse, it's nothing." He said

"You wouldn't be cheating on Temari by any chance?" Ino asked.

"You know what she could do to you." Ino said raising her eyebrow

"I know, and I wasn't cheating on her. Shiho kissed me, on the cheek." Shikamaru emphasized cheek and pointed at his to make sure Ino got the point.

Ino just stared in awe.

"She what?!" Ino screamed.

"Ino not so loud-" Shikamaru sighed

"Temari is gonna kill her!" Ino said grinning.

"Please don't tell-" Shikamaru started

"Going to tell Temari! I can't wait to see Shiho get beat up! I never like her hair and glasses, so out of style." Ino said nodding to herself then writing a letter to Temari.

'This is just great, knowing Ino, she'll stretch the truth so much that it's not going to even be related to what actually happened' Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Ino I don't think-" Shikamaru started yet again only to get cut off by,

"I sent it!" Ino said and she watched the mailman walk off.

Shikamaru groaned and sighed, but decided he couldn't really do anything about it.

'I'll just tell Temari the truth if she asks' he thought as he got to work on the Flower data

Temari walked over to her mailbox after the mailman left.

"Chunin Exams, Killer Bee Rap Concert, Puppet Show, Letter from Ino Yamanaka, New Ramen Store in Suna, wait, Ino?" Temari check through the mail and fished out Ino's letter.

"Huh, I wonder why she wrote to me." Temari said sitting down on her bed and opening the letter.

"Dear Temari,  
Shiho and Shikamaru are working together on the code given by Jiraiya Sensei and they are really close, then SHIHO AND SHIKAMARU KISSED. Well I thought you wanted to know, see you around!

Love, Ino" Temari stared at the letter.

"..."

"GAARA, KANKURO" Temari screamed throughout the house. They were at her door in 5 seconds flat.

"What's wrong!" They both went as she walked angrily to the doorway.

"I need a mission to Konoha, apparently Shikamaru is cheating on me." Temari said fuming

"Cheating on you?!" Kankuro asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Temari asked

"With who?" Gaara asked

"Shiho in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team" Temari said grimly and walked out to the Kazekages office and hey followed.

Gaara sat down at his desk and looked through his papers of missions.

"I don't have any missions to Konoha, but I can write a letter to Tsunade saying you can help with the Pain problem.

"Good enough for me." Temari said.

"Can I come too? The ramen in Konoha is really good." Kankuro said raising his hand.

"Fine, just make sure Temari doesn't kill someone." Gaara said his lips twitching upwards in a grin. They all smiles sasisticaly then Gaara wrote down the letter, and handed the scroll to Temari.

"Good Luck" Gaara said nodding to Temari who nodded in return. Temari and Kankuro walked out of the office and started running to Konoha.

3 days later a knock rattled Tsunade's office door.

"Enter" Tsunade said

The door opened to reveal Temari and Kankuro.

"Ah Temari, Kankuro, what brings you to Konoha." Tsunade said.

"We heard about the Pain incident, Suna hopes to help." Temari explained and handed the scroll to Tsunade. She took the scroll and opened it reading the letter form Gaara.

"Thank you very much for your help. I'm sure everyone will appreciate it." Tsunade said

"We're glad to help the allies of Suna." Temari said nodding/bowing

"We need to decipher the code Jiraiya left us about Pain." Tsunade said sadly as she handed a photo of the code to the two Sand Shonobi. Kankuro took the card and looked at it.

"I take it you don't know the key to solving it" Kankuro asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Shikamaru and Shiho are currently working on the code, but have found no lead to the answer." Tsunade said.

"You can find them in the Cryptanalysis Cord" Tsunade said. Temari and Kankuro thanked her and left.

"I take you your fond of Jiraiya San" shizune said.

"I just miss him is all" Tsunade said sighing and looking out the window.

Temari and Kankuro walked into the Cryptanalysis Cord and saw Shikamaru and Shiho walking down the hall. She walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Temari-" Shikamaru started, but he got cut off (poor Shikamaru always getting cut off) by Temari slapping him. He stepped back quickly and his hand made its way to his face, but Shiho's hand made it there first.

"S-Shikamaru are you ok? D-do you need to go to the hospital?" Shiho asked worried.

"Get you're hand off him, he's fine." Temari said in a low voice, scaring the shit out of Shiho. Temari stepped forward to Shikamaru

"Are you actually cheating on me, or do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on between you two?" Temari said glaring Shikamaru in the eye.

"Temari calm down-" Shikamaru started once again

"How can I be calm when my boyfriend might be cheating on me?!" Temari screamed at him

"I'm not cheating on you!" Shikamaru said quickly before being slapped again.

"Then prove it!" Temari yelled at him

He took her waist and pulled her closer to him and used his other hand to bring her neck closer and kiss him. He did this all relatively quickly to avoid getting slapped again, for his poor cheek was starting to hurt quite a bit, and he wanted to prove his point.

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. Kankuro covered his eyes, and Shiho proceded to scratch her eyes out. Did her crush have a girlfriend? Did she kiss him not realizing he already had a lover? Shiho's head was spinning. She ran out of he building.

Temari pulled away from Shikamaru smirking.

"You know Ino can exaggerate to a point of just lies right?" Shikamaru asked

"I had to make sure" Temari said embarrassed.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, you know why?" Shikamaru asked

"Why?"

"Cuz one, I love you, and two, it's too troublesome" he said. She chuckled at his response.

"Is it over?" Kankuro asked with his eyes still covered.

The End


End file.
